FIGS. 1 and 2 show a structure of a conventional cavity power divider. The cavity power divider comprises connectors 1 and a cavity 2 which has a rectangular cross section. The cavity 2 is provided with one connector at an input end thereof and four connectors at an output end thereof. Each of the connectors comprises an inner conductor 4 therein. Also, a connecting rod 3 in the form of a stepped round body is included in the cavity 2. An end of the connecting rod 3 is connected to the inner conductor of the connector disposed at the input end, and the other end of the connecting rod 3 is connected to inner conductors of the connectors disposed at the output end. The connecting rod 3 is made of copper through a machining process and has a diameter gradually increasing from the input end to the output end. The connectors are fabricated separately from and then movably connected with the cavity. In order to meet the requirements for outdoor use, seal rings 5 are additionally provided at interfaces between the connectors and the cavity for the waterproof purpose.
However, through researches on the prior art, the present inventor has found that: in the conventional cavity power divider, the connecting rod in the cavity power divider is formed through a machining process, and the cavity and the connectors are fabricated separately from each other, so assembly of the cavity power divider is complex, inefficient, time-consuming and costly.